Madness Combat 10: Abrogation
Madness combat 10: Abrogation is the tenth in the series main series but the twelth episode in total. The features are: the Auditor as an antagonist. Hank J Wimbleton and Sanford are the protagonists of this episode It was released on June 1st, 2011. Plot The animation starts with the famed intro "SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA", Which hasn't been seen since Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. Sanford and Hank engage the Auditor, but they have trouble fighting him with physical attacks. The Auditor gets the edge by hitting Hank in the head with a fireball. Sanford tries to shoot the Auditor with an FN FAL, but the Auditor simply shapes his body to dodge each bullet and shoots long bolts of fire at them. Eventually the Auditor conjures and shoots at Hank with an OA-93. The Auditor misses at first, but was able to severely wound Hank by blowing the stinger off of Hank's mutated arm. Sanford then uses his hook to snatch the Auditor's gun away and fires at the Auditor with an L22. The Auditor dodges, morphs into a large dragon head, and attempts to spew fire at him. As the Auditor threatens Sanford with the OA-93, Hank gets up, headlocks the Auditor, and steals his (formerly Jesus's) Halo. The halo reacted violently with Hank, who was seemingly unable to handle its powers. Hank is blown backwards by the surge of power, which heals his wound and forms a hand where his claw had been. The Auditor picks the halo back up and proceeds to fight Hank while Sanford deals with A.A.H.W reinforcements Down below, cracks appear though the first pillar creating an entrance and a beam revives and possesses a dead 1337 agent from his position atop the pillar. Sanford successfully shoots the agent in the face with a 1911, but it doesn't falter. Hank attempts to swipe at the agent with a sword, but it evades quickly and counters Hank with a few punches. Hank promptly slices off half of the agent's shades and then stabs him in the chest. Hank lifts the agent with the sword and proceeds to rip the Agent's head off and smashes the severed head on the ground. The screen returns its attention to the Auditor, who is struck by the strange blue lightning and appears to be damaged with two little wounds, while the words "REJECTION: INCOMPATIBLE. RETREAT" flash across the screen. The Auditor then retreats by burning his way through the exterior wall of the complex. Sanford and Hank, apparently reluctant to go into the hole next to them, decide who goes first via 'Rock Paper Scissors'. After losing, Hank enters first, promptly killing the resisting agents with his newly given strength. Hank is able to grab an Agent and rip his head off as easily as before, but with much more finesse and style. As Hank is busy dismembering his prey, he is stabbed in the side of the head once, but seems unfazed. Sanford follows close behind him as they appear in a new area and kill several more agents. They enter the next room where there are two spike doors that are activated by levers and Sanford warns Hank to stay back. Sanford flips a switch, which retracts the spikes on the other side, but advances the spikes on their side; blocking off Hank from Sanford. While Sanford quickly executes the agents on the other side with a MAC-10 and TMP, Hank breaks off 2 of the spikes and discards them to help him. Cracks begin appearing on the wall and the anti dissolution beams reach a dead 1337 Agent in order to possess it. Sanford shoots the Agent into pieces with a Mossberg 500 before the act is complete, however the beams reach for another Agent. Sanford attempts to stop it again but runs out of ammo, giving the agent enough time to become possessed. Sanford throws a bowie knife at the freshly tainted Agent, but the Agent dodges it. The Agent lunges at Sanford, however Hank flips the switch at just the right moment, impaling the Possessed Agent on the stakes. Sanford finishes him off with aVigneron M2. After lowering the spike again Hank and Sanford move on into a new room, where Sanford kills most of the agents with his hook and USP. They move on further and encounter a Mag Agent V4 , which the duo engages. Hank unleashes the almighty tornado punch, which unfortunately does not have any effect on the Mag. the Mag is also unaffected by Sanford's pistol rounds and signature hook. Sanford's hook gets stuck in the Mag's head, and while Sanford tries to free it, an ATP Agent startles Sanford by cutting the string from the hook, but ends up getting killed by him. The Mag is only focused on Hank and slams him deep into the wall. The Mag takes him out to resume the bashing, and Hank takes this moment to kick some ass. Hank delivers a few powerful punches and kicks the Mag V4 in the Goggles, Breaking them slightly. He then kills the Mag Agent with lightning channelled punches to the abdomen and Goggles (he most likely obtained the lightning powers from grabbing the halo earlier in the animation). The agent twitches a few times, then expires. The scene cuts to text reading "DANGER. SYSTEM OVERBURDENED. KEYSTONE FRAGMENT COMPATIBILITY HAS BEEN COMPROMISED." and getting struck by the blue lightning. The scene cuts to the Auditor running into a room. Another lightning bolt wounds the Auditor. Corrupted by the halo 's powers, he absorbs 2 agents, apparently healing his wounds, with text appearing that says 'NEED, MORE' with 'more' flashing to 'moar' occasionally. The Auditor runs off, and the scene returns to Hank and Sanford. Sanford lowers a different spike door leading to a weapon arms, wielding three M4A1s and two MAG size M249 SAWs. Hank goes in, and then acquires an M249 SAW. Sanford and Hank then head into a lift room and go to the roof. There, they encounter another Mag Agent V4 and numerous agents. Sanford kills two agents with a USP, then Hank shoots agents with the gun he obtained, quickly dismissing them. The Auditor arrives, at first staring down at his two enemies. Then, he teleports right behind Hank and Sanford, surprising the two. Hank tries to fire his gun, but the Audtior grabs it and points it in in the air, causing Hank to waste ammo, before being quickly disarmed. Then Hank throws electrically charged punches at The Auditor, damaging him a few times before he moves over and absorbs the dead agents. He throws some more fire at Hank, who then moves forward and punches him a few more times. The Auditor absorbs the Mag Agent V4 and brings out his (now much larger) Shadow Sword. He attempts to slash Hank, but is blocked by Hank's lightning charged first. The Auditor absorbs the agents all the way down on the ground near the tower. After absorbing them, he absorbs the dead Agents at the infamous venue from the end of Madness Consternation and beginning of Madness Inundation, along with Tricky. An 'OH GOD NO' message with some scrolling text underneath it is displayed. When Tricky is absorbed, a white flame explodes out of the Auditor's back, and his eyes widen. Then a rather strange (and very short) conversation goes between the two as their energies intertwine. The animation ends with Hank and Sanford escaping while a large lightning bolt shoots into The Auditor and holds him up, tearing through his chest and exposing an electrical energy beam. Hank and Sanford climb down a ladder and The Auditor explodes into a puff of smoke, ending the animation. Trivia *It is the longest animation of the series, at 11380 frames (30 fps). *In total, there are 88 kills. *All of Sanford 's wounds and blood stains on his hook from Aggregation have mysteriously disappeared in the whole episode. *Sanford loses his signature hook when he tries to help Hank in killing the Mag Agent V4. While the hook is inside the Mag Agent's head, an ATP Agent comes by surprise and cuts through the string, leaving the hook inside the head, and Sanford hookless. *When the Auditor becomes flat and zooms across the screen, his halo is still present above him. *Once the Auditor conjures the building, Deimos and a few agents disappear behind it and aren't seen again. *In one area, Hank crushes a Mossberg 500 with his non-mutated hand. This already requires God-like strength, which implies that his mutated arm must alone be able to lift something equivelant to the weight of a rhino. *Unlike normal agents, Mag Agent v4 bleeds when attacked by Hank's blows, instead of showing no signs at all. *When the text says "keystone fragment" it is refering to the halo, which is the source of the Auditor's enhanced powers. *The puff of explosion that the Auditor explodes resembles Tricky's head. *This is the second time a Mag Agent pulled out a firearm and was killed before he could fire. The first was the mag agent v2 in MC8, who was shot by Jesus. *Every time the Auditor sucks in more bodies he gets a brighter outline, starting out with none, ending with an orangish colored outline. External links *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation at Krinkels.net *Madness Combat 10: Abrogation at Newgrounds Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Episode